pokemon_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Widata Base Story/Info
Widata Region Features-Mew, Mum Teaches You Basics, Dads The Professor, Evil Team Becomes Good, Rivals Are Your Best Friend And Your Sister, Pokedex is Multi Purpose Device, Frozen=1/2 Sp Attack, Sleep=1/2 Sp Defence, Poisoned=1/2 Defence, 2 Different Maps Gyms-Carool-School-Normal=Rarity Badge=Belle=Porygon, Truscet- Insect-Bug=Micro Badge, Stonlarack-Stone-Rock=Ore Badge, Acikidis-Acid-Poison=Toxin Badge, Worealm=WAR-REALM-Realm-Flying=Tornado Badge=Bon=Gliscor, Blacarein-Balance-Steel=Structure Badge=Elliot, Carcor-Coal-Fire=Ignition Badge, Mythrous-Myth-Fairy=Myth Badge, Telacatress-Telekinesis-Psychic=Illusion Badge=Jaxon=Beheyem, Teslaris-Tesla-Electric=Conduct Badge, Farikin-Shriken-Dark=Smoke Badge=Tiroone, Frostcile-Frost-Ice=Frost Badge, Aquadrone-Aqua-Water=Current Badge, Wrathdon-Wrath-Dragon=Scale Badge. Milestones- Mandor Plant=Water/Electric, Haunted House=Dark/Ghost, Weather Station=Flying/Psychic, Botanical Gardens=Grass/Bug, Ancient Temple=Ground/Fire, Drilling Site=Rock/Steel, Gymnasium=Fairy/Fighting, Dragon Den=Ice/Dragon, Chemistry Lab=Poison/Normal, Eon Spire=Eon Duo, Zacarok=Zoroark, Regicant=Regi Trio & Regigous, Crestier=Dream Duo, Songard=Meloetta, Taorem=Tao Trio, Arcion Ruins=Creation Trio & Arceus, Astroc=Deoxys, Fusecer=Mewtwo & Genesect, Terraxe=Zygarde, Stormade=Forces of Nature, Mt Phoenix=Volcanion, Sunken Ship=Hoopa, Blacarein City=Celebi, Sorvale=Victini, Viotorium=Shaymin, Milagrid Forest=Midguard Trio, Post-Game Story=Looker, Towns-Raindome, Caloris, Astroc, Oceatic=OH-SHA-TIC, Rolos, Amberon, Arkrow, Spiress, Druard, Boxical, Earthorn, Terraxe, Desering=DIA-SER-RING, Relic Bay, Cryohm=CRY-OHM, Hydrogen, Gustism, Osirim, Tribon, Illumines, Venix, Satrom, Stormade=STORM-ADE, Blarave, Zacarok, Floray, Gotro, Fusecer=FUSE-CER, Torali=TOR-A-LI, Jookram, Kcromic, Crestier, Arcion, Eon Spire, Sapphux, Foxazon, Baxtross, Songuard, Genearot=GENE-A-ROT, Regicant, Platora, Taorem, Tropyro=TROP-PYRO, Hyrodra=HIGH-ROW-DRA, Camdow-CAM-DOW, Capricure=CAP-RA-CURE, Monill, Sacroal=SA-KOI-RELL, Kyren, Teriton, Zeureus, Hadical, Waroid=WAR-ROID, Yesiren, Quedow=Q-DOO, Grypet, Scorence, Pirix, Scutrubite=SCU-TRA-BITE, Crobyte, Aresign=R-RE-SIGN , Sorvale , Viotorium, Starters-Fire/Bug or Dark or Ice or Dragon, Water/Bug or Dragon or Steel or Rock, Grass/Dragon or Flying or Ghost or Psychic, Electric/Steel or Psychic or Rock or Ghost Elite Four Locations-Boxical, Druard, Spiress, Terraxe. Letter to Town-A. Raindome. B. Caloris. C. Astroc. D. Boxical. E. Amberon. F. Rolos. G. Arkrow. H. Oceatic. I. Spiress. J. Druard. K. Earthorn. L. Terraxe. M. Cryohm. N. Hydrogen. O. Gustism. P. Desering. Q. Osirim. R. Tribon. S. Ashstone. T. Illumines. U. Venix. V. Satrom. W. Stormade. X. Blarave. Y. Zacarok. Z. Floray. A1. Gotro. B2. Fusecer. C3. Torali. D4. Jookram. E5. Kcromic. F6. Crestier. G7. Arcion. H8. Eon Spire. I9. Sapphux. J10. Foxazon. K11. Baxtross. L12. Songuard. M13. Genearot. N14. Regicant. O15. Platora. P16. Taorem. Q17. Tropyro. R18. Hyrodra. S19. Camdow. T20. Capricure. U21. Monill. V22. Sacroal. W23. Kyren. X24. Teriton. Y25. Zeureus. Z26. Hadical. 27A. Waroid. 28B. Yesiren. 29C. Quedow. 30D. Grypet. 31E. Scorence. 32F. Pirix. 33G. Scutrubite. 34H. Crobyte. 35I. Aresign. 36J. Sorvale. 37K. Viotorium. New Trainer Types-Vampire, Power Plant Worker, Zen, Aztec Warrior, Diver, Team Breach Grunts, Weather Station Worker, Gymnast, Chemistry Whiz, Dragon Tamer, Drill Site Worker Pokémon Fusions-Armoured Blastious=Water/Steel Sturdy, Ghost Alazasm=Ghost/Psychic or Fighting, Mewtwo Exo-Suit, Phoenix=Fire/Fighting Quick Feet, Soul Stealer, Plasma-Fuelled Robot, Rock Serpent, Elegant Ghost, Amethyst Princess, Aquatic Ninja=Water/Fighting Poison Point, Puppet Banshee, Witch in Training, Drilling Monster, Seed Carrier=Grass/Flying, Witch, Ancient Guardian=Psychic/Steel Levitate, Vicious Dragon=Dragon/Ground, Demon Dog=Dark/Rock, Ultimate Predator Fakémon-Wertys, Tyranitartube, Jackrabbit, Power flare, Fakémon Dexs New Pokémon Features-Poison Eevee=Survives a battle while poisoned, Ghost Eevee=Faint in battle holding the reaper cloth or faint well your opponent has full health, Steel Eevee=Level up while holding steel coat, Flying Eevee=Win a soar battle with the KO from Eevee, Dragon Eevee=Max friendship holding a dragon scale or level up holding a dragon scale, Deerling-Autumn=Fire Winter=Ice , Helioptle-Ground and Fire, Milimar-Gunk Shot, Fossils=Tusk and Fang and Tail and Scale and Spike and Flail, Code-Binary in Binary= Milbyte, Code-Ember to Inferno= Arubeum, Code-Catastrophic=Unknown Fossil, Normal Eevee=Reach level 22 More Megas-Flygon, Zoraorak, Crobat, Machamp, Golurk, Skymaroy, Luxray, Electivire, Magmorter, Cacturne, Zangosse, Seviper, Spiritomb, Sigliph, Bisharp, Darkrai, Crawdaunt, Mienshao, Gen 2 Starters, Toxicroak, Milotic, Possible Stater Names-E/G= Sparikirt=SPARK-DIRT, Deschrage=DESERT-CHARGE, Teslaround=TESLA-GROUND. G/S=Roodull=ROOT-DULL, Mosslice=MOSS-SLICE, Swortrient=SWORD-NUITRIENT. W/F=Dropalm=DROP-PALM, Whirlist=WHIRLPOOL-FIST, Punortex-PUNCH-VORTEX. F/G=Casightier=CASPER-LIGHTER, Heabirth=HEAT-BIRTH, Spirisaze=SPIRIT-BLAZE. W/P=Fanguqiud=FANG-LIQUID, Amphiboxin=AMPHIBIAN-TOXIN, Aligastance=ALIGATOR-SUBSTANCE. G/D=Luplant=LUNAR-PLANT, Growtoon=GROWTH-MOON, Dreastalk=DREAM-STALK. E/D=Clouiting=CLOUD-LIGHTNING, Nimtrike=NIMBUS-STRIKE, Thunorm=THUNDER-STORM. F/G=Shember=SHAKE-EMBER, Pyrarth=PYRO-EARTH, Quakacano=QUAKE-VOLCANO. W/I=Aquture=AQUA-TEMPATURE, Chilave=CHILL-WAVE, Frenami=FREEZE-TSUNAMI. G/R=Rouivy=ROUGH-IVY, Vitough=VINE-TOUGH, Sturife=STURDY-LIFE. E/F=Steather=STATIC-FEATHER, Wingodd=WING-GOD, Zeusawk=ZEUS-HAWK. F/S=Arflame=ARMOUR-FLAME, Ashtilery=ASH-ARTILLERY, Molcalibur=MOLTEN-EXCALIBUR. E/F=Negatarm=NEGATIVE-ARM, Elbaplug=ELBOW-PLUG, Posidactive=POSITIVE-CONDACTIVE. G/B=Leafug=LEAF-BUG, Insetick=INSECT-STICK, Treacnid=TREE-ARACNID. W/F=Drilide=DRIP-GLIDE, Flylood=FLY-FLOOD, Vampidive=VAMPIRE-DIVE. F/P-Gasison=GAS-POISON, Polloxin=POLLOTION-TOXIN, Radiodaheat=RADIOACTIVITY-HEAT. W/P=Pullurent=PULL-CURRENT, Flowush=FLOW-PUSH, Frictimind=FRICTION-MIND. G/I=Clawrost= CLAW-FROST, Berscratch=ICEBERG-SCRATCH, Wereartic=WEREWOLF-ARTIC. E/B=Statite=STATIC-BITE, Parelug=PARELIZE-BUG, Insectaser=INSECT-TASER. F/R=Burstone=BURN-STONE, Particheat=PARTICILE-HEAT, Wallicoal=WALLABY-COAL. Starter Types-Myths-Jack and the Beanstalk=G/D, Excalibur=F/S, Cthulu =W/F, Zeus=E/F. Man-made-Sword=G/S, Global Warming=F/P, Watermill=W/P, Taser=E/B. Supernatural-Werewolf=G/I, Ghosts=F/G, Vampire=W/F, Frankenstein=E/F. Natural-Plant life=G/R, Earthquake=F/G, Tsunami=W/I, Thunder=E/D. Animal-Spider and Stick Insect=G/B, Wallaby and Bearded Dragon=F/R, Alligator and Frog=W/P, Rattle Snake and Scorpion=E/G Legendaries-Subondo=SUB-ZERO-TY-KWON-DO=SUB-ON-DOUGH=Wrath, Archaetom=ARCHAELOGY-PHANTOM=ARCH-E-TOOM=Pride, Sewpealage=SEWAGE-APPEAL=SU-PE-LEGE=Lust, GD=Sloth, WF=Gluttony, PB=Envy, DE=Greed New Abilities And Moves-Conductive=The Pokémon takes no damage from Electric type attacks and Attack raises by one level, Overheat=User gains Fire type resistances after using three Electric type attacks, Dragon Heart=User gains Dragon type resistances after using three Flying type attacks, Breakdown=User gains Ground type resistances after using three Rock type attacks, Age Acceleration=User gains Ghost type resistances after using three Normal type attacks, Underdog=User gains Fighting type resistances after using three Normal type attacks, Water Current=Speed is raised by one stage when the Pokémon is hit by a Water type move, Savage=User gains Dark type resistances after using three Normal type attacks, Classify=User gains Psychic type resistances after using three Normal type attacks, Plasma Matrix=User gains Electric type resistances after using three Fire type attacks, Melting Point=User gains Water type resistances after using three Ice type attacks, Thermal Scales=User gains Fire type resistances after using three Dragon type attacks, Obsession Digression=User gains Dark type resistances after using three Psychic type attacks, Toxic Bite=User gains Poison type resistances after using three Bug type attacks, Truth Vision=User has a resistance to Dark type moves plus it raises Accuracy, Punching Bag=User has a resistance to Fighting type moves plus it raises Defence, Crystal Prism=User has a resistance to Psychic type moves plus it raises Special Defence, Arctic Frost=User has a resistance to Water type moves plus it raises Attack,